


Some Like It Hot

by novarama



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad communication from both characters, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yes you read that right, but - Freeform, i mean what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarama/pseuds/novarama
Summary: No fireworks this time, and no festival. Just him, Takasugi -- armed, as always -- and a crowd of blissfully unaware market-goers. 'Damn', he thought, no real heat behind it. 'The brats are going to think I dumped them for booze. I really don't wanna hear it tomorrow.'But he didn't fight the hand and sword guiding him from the possible witnesses. Didn't put up a front of resistance when sighting the floating vessel. Not a peep of protest when Takasugi demanded to be left alone with his 'guest', the blond woman's pretty face twisting in a mixture of heartbreak and disgust, alike.He drew the line at cheap alcohol, though.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> God bless this mess. Seriously, it's been years since I started it...got the odd urge to finish it now. At the time, I simply wanted to write pure, raunchy porn with these two...we'll see how it fares on a random continuation.
> 
> Please do excuse the dust though. I hope that, long ago as it was, that for those who asked for more Gintama content from my last one...you'll find this worth the wait. Eat up, darlings~ 
> 
> (Alt title: Is That A Proverb In Your Pants Or Do I Need To Check For Symbolism?)

Gintoki stared up at the ceiling, the unfamiliar rocking barely registering from the beginnings of a beautiful hangover - or that’s the excuse he’d roll with, when the kids threatened to hang him up by the balls for being out over night.

First and foremost, though, he was sore, sticky, and only half-likely to make it out the door without his dear "host" noticing

Wincing as he shifted his legs, and the gross squelch between them from certain...substances...totally wasn't making this any more comfortable -- gin rolled over with some effort and hoisted himself lazily onto his elbows, gazing about the boathouse in a daze.

It was lighter than it had been, but still with that blue tone and a chill that suggested it was extremely early in the morning. too early.

Mist fogged the outside windows, and the chirping insects outside had since died down to a more manageable hum as though respecting the time

Ah, there was a cup of water in front of him. how unexpectedly thoughtful.

Thoughtful, huh, he huffed to himself; tell that to the monstrous hickies marking his haunches. they ached, damn it.

Everything ached, he conceded to himself, gulping down the water in one go. Surprisingly, however, was what didn't ache. He rubbed his throat thoughtfully.

The night did not go as he'd expected...but since when was that a surprise, with them?

-

Takasugi had never been soft. he was all angles outside and in, sharp and stinging with sword and sentences and never truly acting as though he lived outside of the battlefield.

For all the Gin had literally grown up on one, Takasugi Shinsuke acted more the part; an alert soldier, ready and willing to cut, carve, and slice in any way for any reason.

Even in acts of intimacy. But then, everything was intimate with that guy...he pushed his own feelings onto everything, into everything, with little care for if it even had room to hold them. 

Deja vu was no friend of Gintoki's, and he hated to waltz through the past with even the closest comrades on a good day, so it was with no fondness that he begrudgingly acknowledged Takasugi's sword at the base of his spine. No fireworks this time, and no festival. Just him, Takasugi -- armed, as always -- and a crowd of blissfully unaware market-goers. ‘Damn’, he thought, no real heat behind it. 'The brats are going to think I dumped them for booze. I really don't wanna hear it tomorrow.' 

But he didn't fight the hand and sword guiding him from the possible witnesses. Didn't put up a front of resistance when sighting the floating vessel. Not a peep of protest when Takasugi demanded to be left alone with his 'guest', the blond woman's pretty face twisting in a mixture of heartbreak and disgust, alike.

He drew the line at cheap alcohol, though. 

"Oi, don't be like that. Gin-san's not a beer guy! What the Hell. You have enough money to fund some messed up sword, but I get the equivalent of piss water and hand lotion?"

Takasugi, of course, didn't respond, disrobing at a sedate pace and placing his sword nearby. Right in his reach, naturally, but at a disadvantaged distance from Gin's hand.

The extremist turned, face blank and looking somewhat off without his usual smoke surrounding it. He studied his old silver-haired 'comrade', contemplating something, before smirking and striding forward at a speed that had Gintoki tensing in habit. 

"There's a sponge and bowl of water in the corner there, Gintoki. Wash up, won't you? I'll be back. Try not to be any more of an idiot than usual." 

-

Gin stared sightlessly out the window to his right, hands clenched where they were tied behind his back. Takasugi's lips, hot and wet, suctioned around his cock in a deceitfully attentive embrace. Eyes closed a cinch tighter than normal and brows twitching were all that gave the slight discomfort he probably felt away, even as his endless-feeling throat opened around Gin. It seemed effortless. Gin knew from past encounters that it certainly wasn't.

A guy like this...not quite ever a friend, and not fully an enemy, despite it all...doing something like this, improving on it, for Gin's sake.

He didn't want to know, so he didn't think about it beyond that brief acknowledgment. It was easier done when that heat coiled around his dick, swallowing and holding his lower half in place without resistance.

His hands, bound and sore and supporting his upper half, twitched as he groaned in disbelieving pleasure. This was not how he expected the night to go.

Gin fully expected to get a bit tipsy from the decent sake Takasugi returned with in place of that nasty beer; expected to go down on him after two or so drinks, maybe while Takasugi smoked, smirking down at silver hair lazily bobbing in his lap and making asinine comments about his technique.

He did not expect to be inspected like a show dog, scars and skin alike being touched languidly, almost reverently, with Gin jumping when a tongue followed. It was Gin drinking sake, not Takasugi smoking, while the dark-haired man mapped his chest and bit when he felt like, lapping at pink nipples and causing Gin no small amount of mutterings of embarrassment when those devilish lips puckered to suck at the duds with loud, wet smacks. ('I'm not a woman, damn it; blow me if you have to use your mouth...')

It went on like this for longer than Gintoki was used to. Sure, they'd done foreplay in the past - Hell, some of the most satisfying sessions between them never even got to official penetration, and had been plenty pleasurable for both of them -- but this...this hyper-focused attention to his person, this-this CARE, was different. 

Takasugi would bring him to the brink, literally, throat constricting and spit gurgling from holding back the reflexive gag threatening to invoke...and then he'd clutch at Gintoki's base, squeeze his balls, or even leave him high and dry altogether. It was maddening. That in itself seemed to satisfy Takasugi more than any provocative acts could do in previous encounters.

He'd grin, a horribly smug and taunting thing, before busying himself with some other part of his frustrated partner: nipping through his pubes up to the v-shaped dip his hips valleyed into; a ring around his bellybutton, with biting kisses to the slight pudge on either side of his stomach, once even sucking there (an embarrassingly arousing action that had Gintoki squirming). He'd even taken some teasing nips at Gintoki's knees and behind them, before bringing up his left foot and nibbling the knuckles of his toes. 

It felt good, no doubts about it, but it just wasn't their usual. It was off script. Different. Bizarrely sensual - something Gin never would have applied to their sex. 

It was long, and playful, and...almost tender with the explorative marking.

Gin, panting from where he lay with his upper half hoisted on aching elbows - a testament to the length of Takasugi's teasing - stared at his old Joui comrade with no small amount of confusion, a question on his tongue; of course, that's when Takasugi reapplied his own to Gintoki's cock. 

With a slurp that was positively lewd, the rogue ex-patriot took him back into his mouth and straight to the back of his throat, swallowing recklessly around the organ with purpose that completely overtook Gintoki after all the near-orgasms from before.

"God, Shi-n--Takas-sugi, ugh. Your mouth...let me..."

Takasugi's sharp eye glanced up to meet hazy red, glinting in both challenge and delight, and Gintoki took it as the go-ahead and order it was. Not being able to reach his hands up and around himself from where they were tied, he lifted his trembling, marked up legs and set the calves over pointy shoulders, knees hesitating at the feeling of sharp bones digging into the backs. 

Pleasure won out, and said knees found comfort bunching over and squeezing Takasugi in place - as if Gintoki were in control; as if Takasugi didn't have them both where he wanted them to be, exactly.

When Gintoki's hips thrust up and Takasugi was pulled down, the silver-haired samurai saw stars, and both men groaned at the different feelings of the act. Takasugi's eye was smouldering where it remained through tattered ends of hair, absolutely fixated on Gintoki with a heat somehow felt more than the bottomless mouth he had snug around the other's cock. Even while it was thrust into with abandon, hips and knees rocking and pulling the other down to meet every merciless jab and cant, that eye was anchored to the silver-samurai's face the entire time. Only the barest twitches of his eye gave away the other's involuntary body reaction. Of course, like any Joui, Takasugi utterly ignored any protesting muscle forced to its limits. 

Even as Gin's legs ached from the strain of rocking his entire lower half up into his old comrade's mouth, down his throat, and he had to stop, still painstakingly enveloped in that delicious well of warmth - spit sliding down the erect flesh, the drool pooling at the base and welling over to slide slick and messily down to his balls, past it -- that eye glowed with something possessive and proud.

Only Takasugi could make something others would find, at the very least, a bit humbling, to be an absolute act of conquest. Of course he’d be good at it, too. 

But…Gin couldn’t find it in himself to be bitter about that right now. Maybe later. Perhaps when his brain wasn’t scrambled into a mess resembling his natural perm disaster he had to call a hairstyle. 

Gin jolted at the unexpected ringing of danger bells going off on his head. What-?

"Ah!" He yelped, no longer clouded by pure pleasure after the initial sensation. Had...was Takasugi...? 

'Damn it...' he swallowed, knees tightening in a way around the somehow grinning Takasugi so that instead of pinning the bastard ON his dick, he was barring entry from it altogether. Must be this height of decent bed partner to ride.

You don't suddenly scrape your teeth against the art and expect to stay in the museum, do you? Gin was about to say as much, when a different but only slightly less bothering sensation hit just under the meat of his thigh. 

Takasugi was pinching him, forcing Gin's leg to jerk up and away and giving the rogue man a path back in. Gin snarled, "Don't be such a kid! What the Hell. It was so good..." He wasn't pouting. He wasn't pouting! 

The other man sighed in not quite regret, offending finger one of two rubbing against the pinched area in a ticklish motion. Only the slightest of slight catches with his nail as it repeated its seemingly harmless pattern kept Gin's shoulders as stiff as his impossibly still hard dick.

Damn him.

Damn him! Gin thought with some heat, as the hand switched from slink and slide to claw and wrench. Takasugi all but lunged for the bared meat of his thigh, teeth clenching in a somehow even more threatening manner than with his basement switch. Gin had felt worse, but on principle he squirmed and grunted his displeasure. The more he struggled, the more Takasugi naturally ground his teeth into the capture flesh, eye still burning into Gin's. The barest hint of that smirk was present...

After some stubborn attempts at jerking into an upright position from Gin, the rebellious leader he once called comrade removed the hand clawing his leg to shove Gintoki to the floor by his chest. The silver-haired man went down hard, wrists taking a good brunt of the sudden release and then forceful relocation of his entire, life-laden body mass. 

Gin panted, staying where he was and ready to kick the other man. He really was mad! More than that, because it was Takasugi and things between them had never quite dwelled in the circle of peace, Gintoki was ashamed to see his dick standing as in attention as ever. Really...'The day a man loses to his birth-given blade, he's better off beheaded by a different sword', Gin thought to himself - oh-so-wise and definitely not sulking.

Takasugi sighed with a slightly more believable edge this time. He rested his arm, not the pincher, on Gin's posted knee; the jerk had the gall to look good, leaning his cheek against the left appendage and smirking lopsidedly at Gin.

...H...his lips were shiny still with spit...

The silver-haired man gulped, looking once again off to the side, mullishly.

The brunet spoke, "Since when are you so squeamish? We've tested each other with worse things." Gin's pride broke a little more; the guy didn't even have a super noticeable rasp. He'd been practically gobbling his dick, gagging, and didn't have the courtesy to sound even remotely torn up by it. One would think he'd recovered from an unpleasant cough.

'No wonder you're rebelling,' he sniffed to himself, eyes briefly glancing over his slowly shrinking erection. 'This is how you get a live in for live-ins.'

Takasugi chose then to strike, gripping Gin's knees and wrenching them apart; only, his face wasn't heading for his once-comrade's sinking pride, but instead leaning bodily and menacingly over Gin's torso and shoulders. His hands blocked him in. With anyone else, it'd be laughable. But Takasugi never made moves he didn't have an edge with.

The man was all edges, Gin reminded himself, eyes their usual deadpan stare, but his fists were clenched in the sweaty fabric that bunched uncomfortably under his butt and thighs, forgotten and dirtied in the earlier mess. 

'What a blissful mess it was,' Gin's continued plague of self-witticisms inflicted upon his noggin. He felt a headache coming on. Takasugi's usual cold and calculating grin was back.

But instead of veiled threats, Takasugi continued with his rein of surprises. "I only bite to taste your reactions, Gintoki. You've always eluded actual expressions of emotion...hypocrite, as usual." 

Okay, Gin thought, turning his head for a profiled view, as if batting away the comment meant to dig and twist and pinch like those hands. Aloud, he replied, "Wow. Not that it was much to begin with...but if you kill this mood we had any further, the family is going to come around and swear vengeance on your balls."

Takasugi acted like he didn't even here - the most normal reaction the man has kept with; he was leaning down so that his nose could brush up Gin's neck, his jaw - those lips following in a feathery caress with again, that hint of teeth...more welcomed here then down south. 

The man stopped his odd marking when those sharp points of his face hovered over Gintoki's right eye - a mockery of his own missing one? Gintoki kept silent and staring away.

Takasugi always came to his own conclusions...in battle, in brotherhood, and in bed.

"So cold...I'm not allowed to push you anymore? That's always been how we are. I thought you liked when I kept up the act? Like we're still friends..."

Any levity and childish sulking left him. Gin felt himself closing up for real this time, his body physically making the move to roll out from under Takasugi. The other, reactive as ever, righted Gin on his back immediately, with a strength so easily, often, and lethally overlooked by many.

It was quiet and still, before Takasugi's mouth went back under Gintoki's chin, then his adam's apple, resting as peacefully as a leopard's maul on the other's skin. If he were a lesser man, the silver samurai would have swallowed or shivered...Pride didn't still him now: it was the disappointment and sadly familiar taste of bitter guilt, bad feelings. 

A not quite kiss, open mouthed, the barest teasing lap of tongue, slid along his neck, to his clavicle, down to the chest where Takasugi seemed to be doing his best to gather the bad feelings suddenly generated in Gintoki's heart with his kisses, until they stopped dead center between his ribcage. 

In the silence, so very rare and tumultuous between them, something invisible and suffocating was dropped...and then Takasugi's forehead followed. It came to rest, as did all things Gintoki held darkly, pitifully, and harmfully close to his soul - over what passed for his heart. All he had left to face a new day with. 

It was as broken, and worthless, and ugly as Takasugi's vendettas, in Gin's opinion. It was a wonder his soul kept aloft at all.

There was no apology, no soothing words, and Gintoki expected none. In fact, were the dark-haired man to change character completely and offer sentiments of regret...the idea was so ridiculous, he couldn't even finish the thought.

This, he could accept. For now. In this dark and desolate heart of night, he could shoulder these kinds of wounds. 

Therefore, it was the closest thing to natural to ignore the misgivings - no point in chasing what one could never get, he'd learned long ago (like food from a cold pocket; like a man whose smile had the same air in class as it did before a swinging sword...)

He welcomed back the easy, simple lust - because by God, it was so much easier - eager to let it consume the monster between them. That monster which was further stowed away slowly with the soft dragging of Takasugi's hair; the pressure of fingers indenting thighs, copying the sliding motion, inspiring nose, face, and lips, to reign down in some semblance of unity back to Gin's cooling heat. 

It was almost tender, when Takasugi took him back in between his lips, teeth tucked but silently bared, always; and then it was back to something simpler, and raw, and unexpected, and ugly in a way that was palatable - not broken. Not jagged. A good pain. A heat he could burn to...

The world was back to being on fire, if it had ever stopped.

~*~

Takasugi had fucked him after, of course. Mercilessly, devastatingly, thoroughly.

Gintoki bore it as he did everything: silently and with a derived, twisted pleasure. 

It wasn't like it was never good...Even when they were younger, it could be awkward, embarrassing, or forgotten halfway with a rivalry that never slept, but Gintoki had never felt they'd had a bad encounter; not in this arena. They both could speak this language. This weapon needed no schooling, or kinship, kindness or a guiding hand (never raising in protest, before the last strike stilled them forever--)

Gintoki rolled over - Takasugi wasn't gatekeeping his post on the floor any longer, like some twisted breed of doggish gargoyle. In fact, as silver hair rounded this way, then that, the other man wasn't even in the room with him.

No use worrying over that until it became a problem. Takasugi was always a problem, anyway, so it wasn't like he could be surprised.

Having chose to be laid on his side, curly topped head making a pillow out of his arm, Gin stared off vaguely in the direction of the window, and was reminded he was on the water and not in some brothel downtown, making use of cloying company and carefree thoughts. 

At least there had been booze.

...and it wasn't like there had been no satisfaction.

Gin grimaced to himself, eyes closing as he failed to shut down the past hour of events having followed Takasugi's continued 'care'. 

While it had been as beastly as expected, Takasugi had yet to not prepare him before a session that he 'took charge' of. It could be downright degrading, more than thoughtful, in how the man went about it sometimes - but that was almost a comfort. It was Takasugi, after all...

...and yet...

~*~

Long fingers, a weapon in themselves, pushing long and deep into him. He'd already come, he ached with the sensitivity. If this body hadn't shouldered such excruciating experiences already, it could have been something along the lines of unbearable. As it was, Gin had too many scars inside and out to tally, always ready to carry more, and he simply hissed and curled and vaguely cursed in the other man's direction. His partner of the night had the gall to give off his signature tittering, chasing his reactions in that reliably ruthless way. 

When he entered...Gin felt liquid. Almost broken with pleasure. It was perfect; fuck him, it was so, so good...

Takasugi waited, completely inside and eye shut - not quite in bliss, the man looked terribly patient, lip curled at the corner and hands straddled both sides of Gin's head. Two things gave away the effects on him: the heavy air circulating mostly from his nose, which seemed to flare with every maybe-maybe not involuntary flex Gin gave with a certain muscle...and how his shoulder seemed to shake, the way he got when he was waiting for someone to draw a sword on him. It was absolute anticipation, tempered under a poor guise of patience that Gin saw through from a very, very early age.

When he'd gotten his own bearings, and silver hair shifted so red eyes could seek out the other's face, he was unsurprised to see that single, penetrating green gaze drinking him in. You couldn't miss that kind of look, not from this man, even if you were blind. It was like walking into a cage and simply ignoring the tiger - the presence along made it up for the lack of roaring.

Oh.

Oh. He was wrong...Not about the tiger, Takasugi was carnivorous and deadly without claws...No, no - he'd been wrong about the broken part. Takasugi hadn't even begun to shatter him. Gin just hadn't realized until he actually _moved_.

Liquid bliss. His hands encircled convenient and controlling wrists, and then Gin doesn't really remember so much the actions...not while the sensations were destroying him bit by bit. 

All he could recall for a while afterwards - besides shivering skin, slippery sweat, and the carnal, aching thrusts - was that single eye taking inventory of every fallen piece he had to lose. 

And so he would have to prepare to completely piece himself together after...way after....

~*~

After...

After, he never saw Takasugi much more. The only presence was that lingering cloak of danger - the predator was out of sight, but always within territory - and the thick, heady scent of their activities, which shrouded the room like a heavy fog, despite the open window. 

After, as always, Gintoki got up when he could muster the urge to. The water from before was cold as hell, and probably not super clean from its already used state, but it was better than the alternative. 

He washed with a hazy mind and clumsy hand - he could always do better at home, this was for the walk back - and got lost in the battle between shame, satisfaction, and something he'd thought banished from his being long, long ago...with one of the few men he truly had loved.

Nostalgia wasn't his thing...usually. He had himself believe it, anyway, as he finally clothed himself, took a sweeping, not entirely necessary glance about their temporary respite area - he had his bokken already, but it never hurt to double check.

He'd lingered more than he meant to, but it allowed him to leave with surer and controlled steps. Further and further back into the city, and lights, and warmth. And everything he couldn't hope to find on a boat, in that eye. A storm of a man.

Gintoki would have to keep an eye on the weather tomorrow.

~*~

END

**Author's Note:**

> ...Oops, looks like some feelings snuck in to the porn! This is what happens when you let things sit in some crawlspace and don't clean it out regularly. Probably had the tense as an appetizer, from the looks of it. Anyway, how about that Gintama The Final movie, guys? I can't wait to watch it.
> 
> I know the ending is abrupt. Any more hesitation and I wouldn't post it. Hope it's palatable. Where did Takasugi end up? That'd have to be a second chapter. You know that guy...feelings? Open thoughts for the readers? He'll kill me, guys. Seriously...but who knows? 
> 
> x-x-x-x
> 
> Inspirational song for this fic (yes, for THIS porn fic): "Wolf" by Highly Suspect


End file.
